Ludde Svaart
Ludde Svaart (også kalt solgud) er en elev fra Håsblås. Han er nå en utgått elev etter å ha fullført sine år på Galtvortskolen. Ludde er kjent for å være en solgud som alltid lyser opp for andre. Han er snill, smilende og godhjertete med tonnevis av godt humør. Tiden på Galtvort De siste årene på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom har ikke vært lett for Ludde. Det hele begynte med en liten utflukt i Gompologien som ente med at en trollmann med navnet Ormskalle kastet Befaliusforbannelsen over Ludde som var under den virkning i et halvt år. De andre elevene på skolen, for det meste de i hans eget hus Håsblås og noen i Ravnklo og Griffing begynte å merke at noe var galt. Ludde begynte også å slåss mot forbannelsen. Det var i fjor, natten før Heksamen i Formler at to svartspaner oppdaget at noe hadde skjedd og satte i gang med å lete opp Ludde. Etter kort tid var de på Håsblås sitt oppholdsrom. Det viste seg at her var han ikke. De to svartspanerne fikk med seg noen andre elever fra Håsblås med seg for å finne Ludde. Blant dem var Ralph Maltar, Amanda og Nabi Kaeisha. De fikk beskjed om at selv om det skulle vise seg at Ludde sloss mot forbannelsen og hadde fått igjen litt kontroll ville det være farlig å nærme seg. De skulle bare holde utkikk og ikke gjøre noe farlig. Det hele ble til at elever fra Håsblås og noen svartspaner for rundt i borgen på utkikk etter en medelev. Ralph Maltar tok selv opp jakten etter å ha lokaliser Ludde Svaart i sjetteetasje. Det gikk til at Maltar fikk seg en karamell og måtte reddes av svartspanere og resten av elevene som hadde hørt lyder fra etasjen over. Etter å ha tvunget Ludde inn i et hjørne fikk den ene svartspaneren bundet Ludde og tatt fra han tryllestaven. De andre elevene ble sendt tilbake til sovesalene, men Ludde måtte til lærerværelset hvor resten av lærerne ville komme til hjelp for å se hvordan det gikk med eleven som hadde sloss for å komme seg fri fra Befaliusforbannelsen. I storsalen morgenen etter fikk resten av elevene vite om det som hadde skjedd den natta, hva som hadde foregått mens de sov, om hva som kunne ha skjedd om svartspaneren ikke hadde kommet for å drive Ludde vekk fra Ralph. Ludde fikk selvfølgelig det dårligste resultatet han noen gang har fått på en heksamen på grunn av et halvt år der han ikke hadde fått med seg noe av undervisningen. Det førsteåÅret etter var heller ikke noe moro for Ludde. Etter denne opplevelsen med å være under enn av de utilgivelige forbannelsene var han ikke lenger den som hadde det mest moro og var med på å le høyest. En annen ting han nå var mest opptatt av var duelltrening, og når Duellklubben fikk besøk av de samme svartespanerne som hadde hjulpet han året før skulle undervise var han på første rad. Senere viste det seg at trollmannen som hadde sendt forbannelsen på Ludde enda trodde at den hadde makt over han. En kveld fikk Ludde beskjed om å gå ut i parken, og der møtte han trollmannen som viste seg het Ormskalle. For å ikke vise at forbannelsen var hevet brakte Ludde med seg Ormskalle inn i borgen. Av Ormskalle fikk Ludde beskjed at om noen spurte skulle han fortelle at en slektning var kommet på besøk. For Ludde sin skyld var det ingen som kom i nærheten av dem med det første....Det vil si, helt til de havnet i storsalen. Ludde fikk ordre om at han skulle utføre en forbannelse på Professor McSnurp. Dette nektet Ludde, og dermed visste Ormskalle at noe var galt. Med andre elver rundt dem var Ormskalle ikke sein med å heve tryllestaven og den pekte rett mot Ludde. Professor McSnurp var ikke sen med å gripe inn og var snart mellom Ludde og Ormskalle. Det viste seg at Ormskalle var en som hadde kjent McSnurp når hun var yngre. Og var veldig begeistret for henne, McSnurp synes ikke det samme om han. Derfor ville han nå ha hevn og det visste seg at Professor McSnurp viste seg som en mektig heks og fikk Ormskalle på rømmen, og måtte få med seg Ludde ut av folkehavet i storsalen og igjen inn på lærerværelset. Som om ikke dette skulle være nok, kom enda en uheldig hendelse til å finne sted på Galtvort det samme året. En annen elev i Håsblås, Carolin Waterfall, som var søsteren til Channe Waterfall som Ludde hadde hatt som venn, i full gang med planer om å ta over Galtvort. Ludde og de andre mente at dette var ikke noe å bry seg med. Hun hadde det alltid med å si mye rart. Igjen var Duellklubben viktig for Ludde, og han var alltid med når han hadde sjansen. Dette viste seg å være et feilgrep. Under den siste Duellklubbtimen var det noen som fikk med seg at noe skjedde i storsalen. Og med lærerne i spissen var elevene i full sprang om inngangen. Ludde som en av de første som kom til storsalen fikk et sjokk. Benkene og bordene var veltet. Og midt på gulvet lå Sora DeVello med en hylende Wixi M. Butler ved siden av. Med mye kaos fikk de vite at Carolin Waterfall hadde fått hjelp utenfra når det kom til planene hennes for å ta over Galtvort, og med en "galskap" slapp hun inn to dødsetere. Disse viste seg å være foreldrene til Sora DeVello. Svartespanere hadde fått med seg at forsvarsformlene som beskyttet borgen var borte og de fant Carolin og dødseterne i storsalen og det med en gang fyrt av våde etter våde. Sora var som så mange ganger før seint ute til timen, men denne gangen ventet mer enn minuspoeng. Hun og noen andre elever støttet på Carolin og dødseterne i storsalen. Dult som var i duell med en av foreldrene hennes ville ikke la en dødseter slippe unna. Dessverre fikk Sora med seg at hun sendte en våde mot en av foreldrene hennes. Hun hoppet imellom de to og ble truffet av vådene som endte med hennes død. Dødseterne unnslapp Galtvort, Carolin som hadde blitt vådet i all forvirringen ble utvist og sendt til St. Mungos for behandling av skadene. Dult ble suspendert som svartspaner og Ludde ble rystet for å miste en av de første vennene han fikk på Galtvort. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Håsblås Kategori:Rumpeldunkspiller Kategori:Prefekt